johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of~Command and Conquer Red Alert Page 3~Yuri's Revenge
The west and the Soviet Union, it seems that they can never get along, can they? Well, the story is very much true in the series of Real-Time Strategy games; "Command & Conquer Red Alert" where it takes place in an alternate reality where the USSR (The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) is a more powerful nation that could take on the might of the Allied Nations. This is the sequel to Red Alert 2; Yuri's Revenge were both the Allies and the Soviets have to help each other out to defeat their common enemy. Prelude Sometime during the war, and knowing that the Soviets were going to lose, Yuri uses his Mind Control Powers to evolve his own Psi-Corp. into a full-fledged faction; The Epsilon Faction. In complete secrecy (and when the Allies were preoccupied with the Soviets) Yuri has improved with his psychic technology and has constructed a system of devices that he calls the Psychic Dominator which can allow Yuri to control the minds of the people of the entire world. The War (Allies) In the months following the Allied victory in the Third World War, President Dugan receives word about Yuri and his Psychic Dominator network as one such device was being built in Alcatraz Island in San Francisco, before Dugan knew it Yuri reveals himself and (as being the bad guy he is) his "Master Plan" to take over the world. Like with Premier Romanov, Dugan tries to negotiate a diplomatic solution with Yuri, but when it becomes apparent that Yuri intends to take over the world, Dugan expresses that he isn't afraid of him. Then, Yuri signals to activate the Alcatraz Psychic Dominator. Dugan orders an airstrike to destroy the device, though it failed but managed to power down the device. But, Yuri has other Psychic Dominators in other parts of the world. Yuri doesn't hesitate to activate them. As these devices activate, the people of the world are now transforming into willing slaves to Yuri. Einstein is called upon once again to help. He has developed a prototype Time Machine which can transport not just the drivers, but the people around it anywhere in time (in this case, the past). The Allies intend to use Einstein's Time Machine to go back to the Third World War where Yuri's Psychic Dominator system is still in development in hopes to prevent the "Psychic Dominator Disaster". The Allied Commander is given the job to go around the city to find San Francisco's Power Plants to divert power to Einstein's Time Machine (the Epsilons are also looking for these Power plants too to diver power to the Psychic Dominator). The Commander sent engineers to divert power to the Time Machine and they head to the Past. Though the bad part is that they arrived at the beginning of the Third World War where the Soviets were bombarding San Francisco. Tanya was ordered to swim out to Alcatraz Island and destroy the Psychic Dominator. The Allies were successful in not just destroying the Psychic Dominator, but also changed the course of the war, along with the Soviet Invasion being stymied on the eastern seaboard, but also on the West Coast too. But now, the Allies have to deal with 2 enemies in both the Soviets and Yuri's Epsilon forces. The Allies have also traveled to a part in time before General Carville was killed by a Crazy Ivan. He understands where the Allied commander comes from, and now is given the job to set the future right. Carville even said in a certain way that the greetings will have to wait as they have a job to do. The commander is told that Epsilon has taken over Los Angeles and is using the American Propaganda system to spread Yuri's mind-control powers, and then use the good people of LA to grind them down and use it as raw material to fund the Epsilon War Effort. With the help of some celebrities, the commander destroys the grinders and drives Epsilon out of the city. The Allies than get a video message from Massivesoft chairman Bing Fences, his message didn't last for very long. But it was able to inform the Allies about Epsilon forces in Seattle and was told by them that they built a Nuclear Missile Silo to force him to fund the Epsilon War Effort or Seattle will be nuked, and some kind of top-secret Genetic Research by Epsilon. The Allied Commander knows that he must stop Epsilon from nuking Seattle. The commander orders his forces (consisting of GI's, Grizzly Tanks, Snipers, and a Weather Control Device) to liberate Seattle of Epsilon, first they liberate the Massivesoft campus and Chairman Bing gives the Allies more resources to fight against Epsilon, eventually, the Allies destroy the Nuke Silo and Seattle is now safe. Yuri's other plans Even with the Allied victories over Yuri's Epsilon forces in the US, Yuri has been one step ahead as he has contingency plans. This one is about his Psychic Dominator system and has kidnapped Einstein in hopes to improve the Psychic Dominator system. The Allied Commander is given the job to rescue Einstein at all costs. Einstein's location is near a Psychic Dominator in Egypt. The Allied commander along with Tanya manages to rescue Einstein, and the scientist told the commander that he has sabotaged the Psychic Dominator which the commander can use, but will be destroyed after one time. The commander succeeds in liberating Egypt of Epsilon. Then, Carville calls for a meeting that Allied agents have confirmed reports of Epsilon having a cloning facility in Sydney, Australia. Carville believes that Yuri is going to use this cloning facility to kidnap the wold leaders and replace them with clones loyal only to the Epsilon faction. Carville then gives the order to the commander to go to Sydney and destroy the Epsilon cloning facility before they can use it. Again, by building up a sizable force (and with help from the Korean forces) the Allied commander destroyed the cloning labs. Meanwhile, the Allies would invade Moscow and defeat the Soviets. Allies and Soviets Together With the Third World War now over, the time is now to try to defeat Yuri's Epsilon forces once and for all. The Allied and Soviet leaders are meeting in London to ratify a treaty so the Allies and the Soviets can fight together. Though, supposedly classified information, Yuri compromised this by using his Mind Control powers to manipulate Lt. Eva to disclose the information. This forces General Carville to order the Allied Commander to protect London from Epsilon because if Epsilon was able to kill or mind-control any of the world leaders, the fight against Epsilon would be impossible. By building up a sizable defense against around the British Parliament Building to protect it from Epsilon. It took a while, but the treaty was finally ratified, this will allow the Allied commander to command Soviet Forces who destroyed the Epsilon Submarine Pens and the Allies took care of the Epsilon ground forces. Yuri Cornered With the Allies and the Soviets now joining together to fight Epsilon, now is the time to take the faction down once and for all. The Allies have found the Epsilon's main base of operations in Antarctica. The Allied Commander takes an abandoned Soviet base at Tierra Del Fuego which is the closest to Antarctica. It was a long-fought battle, in the end, the conjoined Allied-Soviet coalition has defeated Yuri's Epsilon forces and destroyed the final Psychic Dominator. With Yuri's Epsilon forces defeated, his Psychic Dominator system destroyed, his plans for world domination have been thwarted. Yuri was then incarcerated in a special prison which is called the Psychic Isolation Chamber where it nullifies Yuri's Mind-Control powers. But then, something unexpected happens. The two realities were merging, as they did, it comes to the end of the Third World War where the Soviets are defeated as is Yuri's Epsilon forces. But this merging of the two realities will create tensions between the Allies and the Soviets once more, especially when word got out about Einstein's Time Machine. This will conclude this page. The series will continue here. If you like to read about the Soviet campaign you can click here. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS, signing out